You Know What
by Cocoon Girl
Summary: Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang berbohong padaku./Hei! Kau pikir aku menyukai pemuda yang tahu aku berbohong?/ Ya./ Kau berbohong, Uchiha-SAMA!/ 1st SasuHina 1shoot! AU


**You Know What?**

**Kau tahu, aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang berbohong padaku./Hei! Kau pikir aku menyukai pemuda yang tahu aku berbohong?/ Ya./ Kau berbohong, Uchiha-SAMA!/ 1st SasuHina 1shoot! AU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**You Know What is Mine ehehe**

**Warn: AU, alur cepat, OOC, typo(s), khas drama percintaan remaja, Don't like, don't read ;)**

**Here we go!**

Namanya **Hinata**, umur 15 tahun. Gadis berdarah Hyuuga, anak sulung dari Hiashi Hyuuga. Memiliki sifat yang lembut dan baik hati. Darah bangsawan yang mengalir di tiap inci tubuhnya tidak membuatnya sombong. Dan walaupun koki di keluarganya terkenal dengan masakan mereka yang enak, Hinata pun bisa memasak seperti halnya koki-koki itu. Lembut, baik, tidak sombong, bisa memasak. Tipikal gadis idaman.

Apa?

Tidak… Tidak hanya sifatnya saja yang baik. Kau tahu, bangsawan mana yang berpenampilan kotor dan benci kebersihan? Hampir tidak ada bukan? Lagipula, Hinata merawat tubuhnya dengan baik. Asupan gizi yang diterimanya juga seimbang. Tentu saja, Hinata mempunyai raga yang sempurna. Ditambah kulitnya yang putih, mata sewarna bulan serta helaian _indigo_nya. Membuat sang sulung Hyuuga ini sangat indah.

Dan kesimpulannya adalah: Hinata Hyuuga. Benar-benar gadis idaman.

…

Selanjutnya. Uchiha bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha.

Pemuda yang mewarisi sifat Uchiha pada umumnya. Bicara bila perlu, mampu mengolah emosi dengan baik, dan… berlaku dingin pada siapapun yang mengincar mereka.

Memang, perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha adalah perusahaan yang menyewakan jasa _body guard_. Namun, pasti ada saja yang mengincar keselamatan mereka.

Contohnya?

Gadis-gadis fanatik yang rela mengantre bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun untuk seorang Uchiha.

Dan, **Sasuke** adalah salah satu pewaris darah Uchiha. Paras yang rupawan dengan hidung mancung, mata _onyx_, rahang yang tegas, belum lagi kulitnya yang putih dan jangan lupakan tubuh terlatihnya yang tidak kekar berlebihan tapi tetap saja… beuh.

Sasuke Uchiha. Tipikal pemuda idaman para gadis.

/You Know What\

"Kau tahu, Hinata-chan. Sepertinya Sasuke itu menyukaimu, lho."

Hinata masih berjalan menuju kelasnya, namun ia menoleh ke arah sahabat karibnya, senyum penuh keraguan terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Sang sahabat menghela nafas. Dasar Hinata. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat, Hinata-chan. Caranya melihatmu sangat berbeda dengan caranya melihatku dan yang lain. Kata Naruto, itu salah satu cara seorang Uchiha memperlakukan orang yang disukainya,"

"Kau telah mengatakannya berulang kali, Sakura-chan. Dan kau tahu kan, aku… Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja?"

**Sakura** tertawa kecil, "Kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, Hinata-chan. Tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke memanfaatkanmu. Itu bukan sifatnya, tahu. Ah, dan kau mengenalnya Hinata. Kurasa aku sering membicarakan seorang Sasuke Uchiha padamu."

"Memang kau sering membicarakannya, Sakura-chan. Tapi… Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengannya, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Dia memang tidak pernah berbicara padamu karena—" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya melihat sahabatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan keraguan.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau ini memang… Ah, Hinata-chaaaaan," gemas dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang masih tidak mau mempercayainya, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan tentang Sasuke pagi ini.

.

.

.

Di kelas X-1, Sasuke Uciha telah duduk anteng di tempat yang biasa ia duduki selama dua bulan belajar di Konoha High. Tempat duduk paling pojok belakang kelas yang berbeda sisi dengan pintu masuk. Tempat yang sangat strategis untuk melihat sang pujaan hati yang biasa duduk di serong kanan depannya.

Oh, itu dia. Hinata Hyuuga. Ia memasuki kelas X-1 dengan nada sapaan yang masuk telinga kanan-hinggap di hati-tidak keluar di telinga kiri-Sasuke.

Dunia Sasuke seakan di dominasi oleh sang Hyuuga. Hanya Hinata yang berwarna dan terlihat jelas, benda-benda dan makhluk lain pun memudar dan berwarna hitam putih di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata sedari pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu ketika di Junior High dulu. Sangat amat malahan. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak punya keberanian bahkan untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan dengan Hinata. Takut Hinata akan tersakiti oleh mulutnya yang terbiasa mengeluarkan kata-kata dingin nan menusuk hati pada lawan bicaranya dan mengakibatkan Hinata tidak mau bicara dengannya lagi.

Namun kini, setelah mendapat kabar dari kekasih sahabatnya bahwa Hinata tidak percaya akan perasaan Sasuke padanya, pemuda itu membuat keputusan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Hari ini. Saat pulang sekolah, di area loker.

.

.

.

"Kau telah memonopoli duniaku dengan keindahanmu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Kriiiiik

Sore hari. Konoha High. Area loker kelas X-1.

Hinata kaget bukan main. Sasuke Uchiha. U-chi-ha. Apa katanya tadi? Memonopoli? Nggak salah dengar, nih? "A-apa?"

"Aku yakin kau telah mendengarnya, Hinata."

Gelagapan, Hinata terdiam sebentar. Kalau ditolak mentah-mentah kan, tidak enak juga. Terus gimana cara nolaknya, ya? "Ta-tapi, Sasuke-san. Aku-aku sudah punya… ke-kekasih."

Uchiha terbelalak, oh ayolah. Sasuke tahu apa-apa saja tentang Hinata. Walau pun tidak semuanya, tapi ia cukup mengetahui bahwa Hinata statusnya masih _available_!"Siapa?"

DEG

"Eh… U-um. Namanya? Ah, i-itu tidak penting, bukan?"

"Menurutku penting." Nahlo.

"U-uh."

"Kau berbohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Hinata berkilah. Enak saja secepat itu ketahuannya!

"Baiklah. Siapa nama kekasihmu?" Duh, si Uchiha yang satu ini kenapa kepo banget, sih?

"U-um… Dia… Dia Akihiko Hideo. Ya! Namanya Akihiko Hideo." Akihiko, artinya pangeran yang cerah ceria dan Hideo, artinya orang hebat. Hum, kalau Hinata punya anak laki-laki nanti… Boleh juga deh, diberi nama Akihiko atau Hideo. Eh, tunggu. Kenapa jadi melenceng kejauhan begini?

"Oh… Lalu, apa saja kesukaannya?"

Dasar kepo! "I-itu bukan urusanmu, Sasuke-san,"

"Apapun yang menyangkut denganmu, itu menjadi urusanku."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak bisa menjawab berarti berbohong."

"Apa?" Satu hal. Baru kali ini Hinata ngobrol dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung 'nembak' Hinata. Lalu, sifat Sasuke yang kedua itu kepo. Yang ketiga, pemaksa!

"Hn?"

"Ba-baiklah. Dia… Dia ikut ekskul basket. Um… Pernah dinobatkan jadi pemain basket terbaik di sekolahnya. Lalu… Makanan kesukaannya, pizza dan minuman kesukaannya… Ah, tentu saja cola." Ok, yang barusan itu ngasal parah. Duh Uchiha-san, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi, ya.

"Oh. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Boleh?"

"A-apa? TIDAK!"

"Tidak bisa bertemu berarti kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong!" Bentak Hinata. Padahal Hinata itu aslinya lembut.

"Buktikan, Hinata-hime."

"U-uh. Baiklah. Besok. Taman Ueno. Jam 3 sore."

"Hn. Taman Ueno, jam 3 sore. Aku akan datang tepat waktu." Dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di area loker X-1.

Dalam diamnya, Hinata mencerna apa saja yang baru dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Ba-bagaimana ini!'

Oh Hinata…

/You Know What\

"Nee-san. Kau kenapa?" Suara Hanabi Hyuuga mengalun menyambut kepulangan kakaknya. Heran juga, biasanya kakaknya yang satu ini selalu tersenyum manis dari depan gerbang sampai pintu rumah. Tapi hari ini… Duh, Nee-san kenapa, sih?

"Hanabi-chan…" Renggek Hinata dengan muka memelas dan penuh air mata.

Rambut berwarna cokelat menyembul dari balik pintu, pemuda itu terpaku sejenak sebelum tertawa kecil. "Astaga, kenapa kau, Hinata. Seram, ah." Ejeknya pada Hinata.

"Kibaaaaa! To-tolong aku!"

Yang dipanggil Kiba menyeritkan alisnya, "Hah?"

"Jadilah kekasihku." Kiba dan Hanabi spontan memelototi Hinata. Mulut mereka berdua pun terbuka lebar. DA-FUQ?

"Ha? Hinata, maaf tapi… Tapi kau tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih, kan?" Kata Kiba hati-hati. Seingatnya dulu Hinata-lah yang mendekatkannya dengan kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi gini? '_Apa jangan-jangan Hinata naksir aku, ya?_' batin Kiba kepedean

Hinata kembali memberikan tatapan memelasnya pada Kiba, "Ayolah Kiba. Ha-hanya satu hari. Dan kau-kau bukan Kiba!"

Ha? Maksudnya? "Kau ini bicara apa, sih?"

"Jadi begini," Hinata menceritakan semuanya. Tentang seorang 'teman' yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya, Hinata yang berbohong pada 'teman'nya itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah memiliki kekasih karena kasihan dan nggak mau menyakiti hati sang 'teman', sampai menyanggupi tantangan 'teman'nya itu untuk bertemu dengan kekasih Hinata besok sore.

"Ayolah Kiba, ku-kumohon…"

Kiba menghela nafas, kasihan juga dengan calon kakak iparnya, "Hah… Kau ini! Minta izin Hanabi dulu, sana."

Hanabi berdecak. Hei, biarpun Hinata adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, Kiba itu kan pacarnya Hanabi! Siapa sih, yang mau ngerelain pacar yang saaaangat ia sayangi direbut gitu aja? "Kenapa tidak Nee-chan tolak saja, sih?"

"Ayolah, Hanabi-chan. Ka-kalau ku tolak begitu saja, dia pasti akan terus me-menyukaiku. A-aku tidak mau dia terus-terusan mengejarku. Dan-dan kalau aku punya kekasih kan, dia akan menyerah. Jadi, kumohon…"

Hanabi menghela nafas. Kasihan juga Nee-chan-nya. Pasti orang yang tadi menembaknya jelek nggak karuan, sampe kakaknya jadi gini. "Satu hari saja?"

Hinata mengangguk penuh antusias. "Ya. Aku janji. Sa-satu hari!"

Menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah," Hanabi pun memberi keputsannya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata pun memeluk Hanabi dengan perasaan lega. Huuh… Setidaknya ia bisa menghindar dari pesona sang bungsu Uchiha!

Tapi dibalik kelegaan Hinata, Kiba kelihatan tidak terima. "Tapi—"

Hanabi menyela protes yang akan dilontarkan Kiba, "Um… Nee-chan. Aku ingin bicara dengan Kiba-kun berdua,"

"Baiklah! Jaa!" Setelah itu, Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang ukurannya saaaangat besar.

Kiba kembali menyuarakan protesnya, "Kau serius, Hanabi? Maksudku… Kau tahu aku tidak bisa—"

"Ya, aku tahu kau tidak bisa berakting. Tapi ayolah, Kiba-kun. Nee-chan sampai seperti itu, apa kau tidak kasihan? Uh, pasti yang menembaknya tadi jelek tidak karuan, aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar jelek."

"Lalu? Kau mau kakak iparmu lebih tampan dariku, begitu?"

Hanabi memutar matanya. "Ayolah Kiba-kun… Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Nee-chan."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang menyatakan perasaan pada Hinata itu… kh. Tampan?"

"Jangan berakting lagi. Kau kan sahabat Nee-chan juga. Kau pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya, kan? Lagipula… Hitung-hitung balas budi pada Nee-chan. Bagaimana?"

Kiba mengalah. Oh, dia memang jarang—bahkan hampir tidak pernah— menang beradu argumen dengan Hanabi, "As your wish."

"Kiba-kun…"

/You Know What\

Taman Ueno. Pukul 2.30 siang.

"Baiklah. Jadi namamu adalah…"

Kiba menghela nafas. Kemampuan aktingnya yang kata Hanabi buruk diharapkannya membaik demi calon kakak iparnya. "Namaku Akihiko Hideo. Aku pernah dinobatkan jadi pemain basket terbaik di sekolah. Makanan kesukaanku pizza dan minuman kesukaanku tentu saja cola! Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Hinata memamerkan senyumnya. Latihan lima menit ternyata cukup bagi Kiba. "Ah… Ha-Hanabi sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu, Kiba!" Puji Hinata

"Hah, terserah."

"Mau?" Hinata menyodorkan teh kaleng yang sempat dibelinya di perjalanan menuju Taman Ueno tadi.

"Boleh," Kiba membuka minuman itu dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Ah… Segarnya… "Kau janjian jam 3 kan?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata

Pemuda bertato diwajah itu memandangi jam tangan hitamnya, "Berarti masih ada… setengah jam lagi?"

"Uh-hum."

"Hei, Hinata." Kiba berbisik, "Sepertinya dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita."

"Huh?"

"Itu… sebelah kanan. Di bawah pohon maple. Yang tampangnya seram."

Glek. 'Sejak kapan dia ada di situ? Apa jangan-jangan dari tadi dia menguping? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke-san tahu aku dan Kiba tidak pacaran? Aduuuh!'

"I-itu…"

"Bukan dia, kan?" Baiklah Kiba mengakui. Walau tampangnya seram bak _body guard_ pemuda yang berdiri di bawah pohon maple itu… Cih. Tidak akan Kiba mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tampa- ah, pemuda itu lumayan.

"I-itu orangnya." Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah. Astaga. Sasuke kalau dilihat-lihat tampan juga, ya… Belum lagi usahanya yang gigih untuk membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Hinata. Ya… Jujur saja, walaupun kesan pertama saat bertemu dengannya kemarin buruk, Hinata mungkin. MUNGKIN mulai menaruh rasa padanya.

Kiba menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Ia telah dikenalkan pada Hinata oleh orang tuanya bahkan sebelum Hanabi lahir. Mereka berdua bersekolah di TK dan SD yang sama dan menjadi sahabat. Walau sempat merenggang ketika Kiba memutuskan untuk mengambil Sekolah Menengah Pertama khusus putera sedangkan Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Konoha Junior High School, hubungan Kiba dan Hinata kembali dekat setelah Kiba menceritakan bahwa sudah lama ia menyukai adik Hinata, Hanabi. Dan Hinata sebagai sahabat Kiba pun membantu Kiba untuk mendekati Hanabi. Dan jadilah… Kini ia dan Hanabi adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan tentu saja, Kiba tahu betul rona merah yang kini menjalar di wajah sahabatnya itu tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Baiklah. Aku Akihiko Hideo yang pernah dinobatkan jadi pemain basket terbaik di sekolah. Makanan kesukaanku pizza dan minuman kesukaanku tentu saja cola! Aku adalah kekasih dari Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata tersenyum. Namun terkesan dipaksakan. Apa yang salah dengan Hinata, Kami-sama?

.

.

.

Insting Sasuke telah dilatih keluarganya untuk selalu peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya mendeteksi bahwa dua orang yang duduk di bangku taman yang lumayan jauh darinya itu telah mengetahui keberadaannya. Saatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Cih. Ternyata Hyuuga yang satu itu tidak berbohong padanya. Ternyata si 'Akihiko Hideo' itu benar adanya. Sial!

Kendalikan perasaanmu, Sasuke. Dia hanya seorang gadis lembut dan memiliki budi pekerti baik. Pasti kau tidak akan menemukan gadis yang lebih baik dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Tunggu. Kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu sih? Harusnyakan tidak begitu kan!

"Yo!" Kiba—Akihiko—melambaikan tangannya begitu jarak Sasuke telah dekat dengan tempat ia dan Hinata berdiri.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke sinis. Cih. Ternyata kekasih pujaan hatinya berisik dan sok akrab begini.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Sedikit sebal ternyata kekasih sang pujaan hati benar adanya.

Kiba menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dan menjabatnya balik. Manik cokelatnya bergantian menilik Hinata dan Sasuke. Hinata yang merona hebat dan Sasuke yang nampaknya membenci Kiba—atau Akihiko Hideo tepatnya— karena telah memacari Hinata-nya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Kiba tersenyum, ingat akan apa yang dikatakan Hanabi, _'__Jangan berakting lagi. Kau kan sahabat Nee-chan juga. Kau pasti tahu yang terbaik untuknya, kan?'_

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka. Pernah dinobatkan sebagai pemain sepak bola terbaik di sekolahku. Aku menyukai teh dan makanan kesukaanku bento buatan Hanabi. Dan aku adalah kekasih Hanabi Hyuuga."

…

APAAAA!

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke kini memandangi Kiba dengan sorot mata yang sarat dengan perasaan terkejut.

"Na-namamu Akihiko Hideo. Kau pernah dinobatkan sebagai pe-pemain basket terbaik di sekolahmu. Dan-dan kau menyukai pizza juga cola. La-lalu… Kau adalah kekasihku, A-Aki-Akihiko." Ralat Hinata

Kiba menyunggingkan senyum pada Hinata, "Maaf, Hinata."

"K-kau! Kh…" Hinata menunduk. Ia sangat-amat-malu pada Sasuke. Oh, pasti _image_ Hinata dimata Sasuke langsung merosot tajam. Duh… Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak lagi tertarik pada Hinata?

Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan Sasuke padanya. Ia membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya di bahu mungil sahabatnya itu, seolah menyalurkan virus dari tangan Sasuke ke bahu Hinata. "Jaa!"

"Ki-Kiba—Ah! Akihiko!" Hinata berteriak. Uh… Ternyata kemampuan beraktingnya tidak lebih baik dari Kiba.

"Jadi," Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan.

"…"

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah. Dingin dan sinis, "Kau tahu, Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tidak suka dengan gadis yang berbohong padaku."

Kedua lavender Hinata terbelalak, "Kau berbohong, Uchiha-SAMA!" Ujarnya tidak terima

"Tidak."

Oh ayolah. Sasuke Uchiha baru KEMARIN mengatakan bahwa Hinata telah memonopoli dunianya! Tentu saja Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke berbohong! "Kh… La-lalu, a-apa kau pikir aku menyukai pemuda yang me-membohongiku dan tahu a-ku-aku berbohong?"

"Ya."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tahu aku berbohong dan aku tahu kau menyukaiku sekarang."

"H-ha?" Astaga. Percaya diri sekali!

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Sasuke kalem, padahal dalam hatinya pemuda yang satu ini didera gempa bumi berkekuatan besar dengan kekuatan beribu skala _cinta_

"A-aku…"

"Kau menyukaiku, bukan?"

"E-eto… Uh. Y-ya. A-aku menyukaimu, Sa-Sasuke Uchiha." Aku Hinata

"Ta-tapi… Aku, ba-baru mulai men-menyukaimu, Sa-Sasuke-san, jadi…" _aku belum bisa menerimamu sebagai kekasihku._ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati. Berharap Sasuke mengerti. Hinata memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan ingin dimengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Tak apa, terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum simpul, sebentar memang. Namun rona kemerahan yang menyebar di wajah tampannya cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia dan lega karena cintanya tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**~Owari~**_

Taraaaa! YA, I know its so… Gak jelas. But… Akhirnya jadi juga fict SasuHina pertama saya! WUHUUUUU! Gimana tanggapan readers aku tunggu di review kalian yaaaa~ Jaa matta ne! Sankyu!

**-Omake-**

"Apa? Kau berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha?"

"Um,"

"Ya-yang punya perusahaan penawar jasa _body guard _itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ka-kau tidak terluka, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hanabi."

"Tapi kalau yang menembak Nee-chan seorang Uchiha… Kenapa ditolak, ya?"

"Karena seram, mungkin?"

Karena Hanabi belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha, yang ada di bayangan Hanabi kini adalah seorang pemuda berwajah sangar. Ditambah rambut berantakan, tatapan mata seram, badan kekar berlebihan dan jangan lupa… sifat yang kejam! "Ah, ya… Kau benar!"

GLEK

"Ki-Kiba. Be-berarti keponakanku nanti… Bagaimana jadinyaaaa!" Hanabi histeris, calon keponakannya… Bagaimana ja-jadinya…

Dan Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya. _'Nanti kalau sudah bertemu Uchiha itu pasti senangnya bukan main. Heh, dasar'_

"Tenang saja, keponakanmu tidak akan seseram yang kau bayangkan. Yah… Meski nantinya keponakanmu sedikit menyeramkan, mungkin wajahnya tidak buruk."

"E-eh? Be-benarkah?"

"Yah… Semoga saja."

.

.

.

"Huh, apanya yang 'salah satu cara seorang Uchiha memperlakukan orang yang disukainya', Naruto? Mengajak Hinata-chan bicara saja tidak pernah! Dasar Uchiha Payah!"

"Namanya juga Sasu-_teme_, Sakura-chan."

"Kalau aku jadi Hinata sudah kutolak mentah-mentah dia!"

"Tentu saja, kau harus menolaknya mentah-mentah! Kau kan sudah punya aku, Sakura-chan! Bersyukurlah kau punya pacar sepertiku!"

BLETAK

"Te-tentu saja aku bersyukur punya ke-kekasih sepertimu, BA-BAKA!"

Happy Ending

^^v

.

.

~Review yaa (~^.^)~


End file.
